Before I was born
by Oilux
Summary: Before he was born, Germany was faced with meeting someone he never should have, and being asked questions that would decide his fate.


Before your born, I believe that you have the option of choosing your own fate. It's from Germany's point of view and Holy Rome is the boy asking him so many things.

* * *

Before I was born, I was sure that I was asked questions. I'm sure that I was asked about my life, by a boy younger than myself, even though I wasn't older than ten at the time. This boy had a strange black hat on and a black cloak, and he sat on a pedestal before me, looking as if he knew everything in the world. His feet barely reached the edge of the chair, but he gave an air of confidence and authority that a person would lead battles with.

"I can show you the past. Or I can show you the future. Which do you chose," he said to me calmly, like he already knew the answer that I was going to give.

I blinked at him, wondering what he meant. To see the future would be great, and it would save me a lot of trouble in my life that was about to be. Yet I couldn't help but think that there was something in the past that wasn't meant to be forgotten. I felt like there was a reason why I was in this room, being asked questions bu someone younger than me.

"I wish for the past, so that I can become a kind person rather than a strong person," I said to him. He didn't do anything, but a book appeared before me. I clutched it to my chest, knowing that it had the knowledge that I wanted.

Continuing, he said, "Arms, legs, mouth, ears, and eyes. I will give you two of each. Isn't that great?" This small boy looked so proud of himself, like he had solved the problems of everyone. I couldn't do that though, I had to ask for a favor.

"I'm okay with just one mouth though," I said, "so that I never fight with myself, and so I can only kiss one person."

I smiled, but the boy frowned a bit. I fiddled for a second, knowing that whatever this boy decided, it would be my fate. While he was deciding, the image of a small girl with a strange curl in her hair and wearing a green dress with a push broom, appeared in my mind. She must be important to me, and I held onto her image. A strange feeling began to arise in my chest, I had no idea what it was called. Just her memory made my heart flutter and my chest grow warm. It was strange, but I liked it and so I clutched even tighter to her image. The boy, still looking a bit displeased, started to speak again.

"Your heart, since it is the most important, I'll place one in each side of your chest. Isn't that great?" The pleased look was back on his face, and the boy seemed to forget about my previous asking for just one mouth. Again, I couldn't stop myself from asking for another favor.

"I don't need a heart on the right side of my chest though, sorry." The boy began to frown and I quickly tried to explain. "So that when I meet that all important person, I will hold her and hear the beating of both of our hearts. The left will be mine, and the right will be hers, and so that when I'm alone, something will be missing and so that I do not live alone."

His expression softened and the image of that girl pushing a broom in the green dress came to mind once again. He was probably remembering someone just as important as the girl I was thinking about. I vaguely wondered who he could be thinking about, but decided not to ask. This thought and feeling about this small girl that I couldn't even remember the name of, I never wanted to forget her.

"There's just one more thing," the boy said quietly, "should I add tears as an option?"

Of all the things that he was going to say, I did not expect this. Tears? Did I really want to have the option to cry? I could feel the tears form in my eyes, like a test that this was what I was going to have.

"Even without them, nothing is changed but some chose not to have them because they are filled with pain." I reached and wiped some of the tears away, looking at them in my palm. "So what will you do?"

"I'll take them, because then I can know what it's like to hold something dear, and so I can know what importance is."

The boy smiled, and for once, I knew for sure that I had made the right decision. Suddenly, everyone who couldn't cry made sense, they had chosen not to before they had even arrived on this planet.

"Has everything turned out the way that you wanted it to?" he asked me.

I thought for a second. My life before had been filled with heartbreak, leaving loved ones and fighting wars for my country. These memories, who knows where they came from or who these people were, but I knew they were my memories. I looked up from my spot below, and nodded. I knew I made the right decision.

"Make me proud, alright?" Finally, the boy on the pedestal's facade of arrogance and pride broke, and I saw the small boy that was really there. Tears welled up in his eyes and he barreled down the steps from his thrown and threw himself in my arms. I held him tightly, even as his tears began to stain my clothes.

"Make me proud..." he whispered before he slowly began to fade, and my arms were holding air.

Everything was encased in white light. I couldn't feel the floor beneath my feet, and the air around me grew into a comfortable warmth. I knew I wouldn't remember this when the light faded, and so in my mind I held onto the image of that girl in the green dress and the crying boy who had let me decide part of my life.

Then everything wasn't encased in light anymore, and everything faded from my mind as I fell into darkness.

* * *

In a large field in the middle of seemingly no where, a small boy with blonde hair that fell into his eyes walked around in the grass that went up to his knees. He heard a noise behind him, and the boy turned around to be met with a man with pure white hair and red eyes. He wore a blue uniform with a red cape, the man stared at the boy with wonder and disbelief as if he wasn't sure that the boy was there.

"Have we met before?" the boy with blonde hair broke the silence that held them both back, and the man smiled with pure joy.

The boy didn't have time to react as the white haired man knelt down and grabbed him in a hug, holding the back of his head and burying his face into his shoulder. Then, before the boy could pull away, the man stood up with the boy still in his arms. He was smiling as big as his face would allow, small tears in his eyes.

"Oh Holy Rome..." the boy heard the man whisper. The boy didn't know what he meant, but he smiled.

* * *

_Thank you so much. I'm sorry to have burdened you with so much. Yet can I ask for just one more thing? Make me proud..._


End file.
